Double the Fun
by CrimsonAkane
Summary: After a night out Yugi, Yami and Atem have a little bit of fun in the bedroom. Mobiumshipping: AtemXYugiXYami. Yaoi.


A/N: Hi all. Another one shot while I work on Enslaved. I am trying to get a bunch of chapters written before I post them. Its slow going because the muse ran away. So to make up for it... have this thing.

Yu-Gi-Oh! and all related trademarks belong to their respective owners.

* * *

Yami plopped down on the couch, throwing an arm over his eyes as he breathed a sigh of relief. He had been on his feet far too long. They ached and, slowly, that dull throb was spreading through his entire body. He couldn't stop the sigh that slipped past his parted lips. "Oh Yami, it wasn't that bad."

"There were too many people and I think I'm deaf in one ear."

He heard Yugi snort softly, "Why Atem, I think we have a pity party trying to get started."

It was Atem's turn to snort, "Well I won't be having any of that because that was fun."

The three of them had gone out; a grand opening for some club that Yugi had wanted to go check out. At least he had one good dancing partner. Atem had been fantastic; a surprising thing for both pale skinned boys to discover. He was light on his feet and quick to know exactly how to move to the music; an excellent guide and never let either of them get more than a foot away from him on the dance floor. Yami however… He wasn't as good. While Atem could just get lost in the beat, he struggled to make sure he didn't step on toes or knock into people. He decided about half way through their night that he would be the one to save the table and order drinks. It was safer that way. "Then you two can go have fun and dance. I will watch and stare at the both of you, wistfully."

"Oh Yami, don't be so silly." Yugi crossed the room quickly and crawled over him, sitting squarely on his hips and leaning forward to kiss him softly. There was alcohol on his breath, just a slight hint but enough of it to get the distinct sharp tang of it. Yugi pulled away with a smile and rested his head on his chest. Yami tilted his head slightly as Atem took a seat next to them; he ran his hand through Yami's hair.

"Mmm…" he smiled up at Atem, "that feels good."

"I'm glad you enjoy it," he leaned down and kissed his forehead, pulling away with a smile. Yami blinked, the room spinning slightly. So he was a little drunk too. They all might have had one or two… or four drinks. He lost count somewhere in the course of their night out. He had validated them as liquid courage. They had kept asking them to dance after all.

Yami rested his head in Atem's lap as he held Yugi, humming happily. Atem smiled at them before leaning down to kiss them each softly. The shorter of the three whined and shifted up to kiss Atem more fully, pulling him close, to which Atem responded whole heartedly. Yami sighed, "Off me if you are going to do that."

Atem broke the kiss and looked down at him, "Jealous?"

Yami flushed as his eyes narrowed, "No. Of course not."

It was Yugi's turn to look at him and he chuckled, pressing his lips to his once more quickly. "You know we love you too, Yami. You are really silly tonight." Yami chuckled settled his head back up in Atem's lap, only to have his head lifted once more by his tan hand.

"You can't just do that and forget me," he murmured, leaning in to kiss him quickly.

"Oh please forgive me royal pain in my ass."

Yugi rolled his eyes, "Really guys?" They looked at him for a moment, falling silent as they settled back down. Yugi shook his head and crawled off Yami, stumbling a bit. Then he walked to the kitchen. He needed some water if they were going to be like this tonight.

The moment his back had disappeared, Yami stuck his tongue out at Atem. He couldn't just steal kisses like that even if he was Pharaoh. Atem's eyes darkened slightly and he leaned forward, kissing him once more and sucking on his tongue. Yami's eyes widened as he started to pull away but Atem held him fast a moment longer, their eyes meeting. Finally Atem released him, "Don't stick your tongue out at me. I can think of better uses for it."

Yami started to open his mouth when Yugi cleared his throat from the door way, "Interrupting am I?"

"No, I just had to teach Yami a lesson…"

Yami swallowed as Atem's eyes met his once more, dark and filled with lust. And Yugi sighed quietly. These two would be the death of him. Atem looked over at him and chuckled, "Come join us again. I need to kiss you too." Yugi gave him a pointed look before moving and sitting next to them, glass in his hand. "Just don't break Yami. That is all I ask."

"I wasn't going to break him."

"Why are we talking about breaking me?" Yami blinked as they looked at him for a moment. Then Yugi broke into laughter.

"That has to be the cutest face ever." At that statement, Yami flushed and Atem smirked.

"No. That is the cutest face ever." Yami did the only thing he could do; he buried his face in Atem's shoulder. The Egyptian's hand ran along his spine and he chuckled, looking over at Yugi with a smile. It never ceased to amuse him how red he could make the both of them, Yami especially. Yugi moved, tapping Yami's shoulder. He turned and looked at him.

"Atem got one. My turn…" Yugi leaned in and kissed him, passionately. Yami moved onto his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. The two didn't see the king's eyes darken just a bit more. He watched as Yugi laid down, pulling Yami on top of him. Oh he just couldn't help himself…

Carefully he crawled over them and ground his hips into Yami's ass, pushing him into Yugi. They both groaned and Yami looked over his shoulder. The king's eyes were dark and focused on them, a playful smirk making its way across his face. Yami had seen that look before.

He hadn't been able to walk very well the next day.

"Atem?"

He chuckled softly and ground into Yami again, ripping moans from both of them as they were pushed into each other, "You two don't realize how damn attractive you are do you?" His eyes darkened further as he watched their cheeks color. "Look at you two… Beautiful." He pulled Yami back into his lap, back flush against his chest so Yugi could sit up. He tilted Yami's head, exposing his neck. But he didn't place his lips there like he craved. Instead he licked the shell of his ear; a shudder passed through the one on his lap and he smirked. "Isn't he pretty, Yugi? And he is ours."

Yugi's eyes darkened, seeing the people he loved most like that… that had to be the world's best aphrodisiac. He crawled forward, hand gently rubbing Yami's groin once he had settled. "Mou Hitori no Boku?" Yami bucked back into Atem and Yugi couldn't help but smirk as Atem groaned. "You talk about us being beautiful. You should see yourself, Ate." He moved, leaning into Yami, and pressed his lips to Atem's neck. His teeth scraped his pulse point which earned him a soft moan from the Egyptian.

Yami moved between them but he was pinned. He was too hot, too hard. He was pretty sure his blood was at a boiling point. "Oh-" his breathing hitched as he felt Atem grind into him again. Then relief. Cool air. Wait… Yami looked down. Yugi had opened his pants. Atem lifted him slightly and Yugi pulled, knuckles brushing his thighs both on the way down and back up. "Ai-bou," he panted out as a hand closed around his hard cock.

"Hold still, Yami."

Yami started to open his mouth but a hand turned his head. Atem's lips crashed against his for a moment before pulling away. Without looking away from Yami, he said, "Oh, he won't be going anywhere."

Yami moaned softly, arching against Atem and into Yugi's hand as he slowly started to pump him. His thumb ran over the slit on his head and he bit his lip, holding back a moan. Oh he couldn't… How… Oh god. He couldn't stop the moan that past his kissed bruised, parted lips. The king chuckled; a dark, low sound that held so much promise.

Yugi took his hand from him and spread his legs a bit more, settling between them. He bent down and licked his tip, getting a taste of him. "Mmm…" Then he closed his mouth around him. Atem had to stop him from bucking wildly into his mouth.

"Yugi!"

Atem watched, holding Yami still as the other explored, tasted… His cock twitched within his pants. Yami's ass pressed back into him and he closed his eyes, trying to regain the lose hold he had on his restraint. He wanted to watch for a bit; it would be so satisfying when he could actually sink into him. Yami moaned, head tilting back onto Atem's shoulder and he smirked, turning his head to kiss and lick at his exposed neck once more, marking him.

Yugi pulled away after a few more moments, sliding his hands up and under Yami's shirt. Atem moved and helped pull it off him.

Completely bare, creamy white skin.

Atem couldn't wait much more. Not with his need as strong as it was. Then he heard it. An intake of breath and Yami looked at them, face flushed and panting. "You two… Take me to bed."

Atem smirked, "With pleasure." He lifted Yami into his arms and followed after Yugi.

The sheets were cool to the touch as Atem settled him on the bed. He heard a zip and turned, watching Yugi's pants fall to the floor. "Ate, hold him again. I'm not done."

Atem nodded and stripped, crawling behind the panting man on the bed and holding him secure, Yami's ass pressed into him again, "Not yet. But now you can feel me every time you move. And have a constant reminder of what is coming." The man in his grasp writhed against him, lips parted. The weight shifted on the bed as Yugi joined them, crawling in between Yami's legs once more. He leaned down and licked up his length slowly, hand cupping his balls and giving them a gentle squeeze.

He arched with the touch, a silent moan parting his lips. Atem couldn't let that pass. He traced Yami's lips with his fingers before placing two inside them. "Suck," he commanded, lowly. To which Yami obliged. His lips closed around his fingers and he sucked, one of his hands tangled in Yugi's hair. Yugi glanced up and pulled away with a pop.

Oh…

He leaned forward, hands running up Yami's chest to pinch his nipples as he kissed his neck. The smaller pulled away and looked at Atem, "Are you-?"

Atem nodded, "Are you going to watch?" Yugi nodded in response, sitting back and stroking himself lazily. The king gently turned Yami who's arms wrapped around his neck. With one of his hands he parted Yami's cheeks, sliding his two, wet fingers teasingly over his entrance. Slowly, Atem worked them into him, listening to Yami's moans as he clenched around his fingers. Yugi moaned softly, watching those fingers sink into the other.

Atem twisted those fingers, ripping a moan from their lover. He curled them, brushing the little bundle of nerves and watching Yami practically fall apart in his arms.

A sinful idea popped into Atem's head and he smirked, taking his fingers from Yami. Catching his chin he looked into his eyes, "Turn around and suck on Yugi. The fingers come back as a reward…" Yami moaned, trying to gather himself a little. And he turned, crawling to Yugi. He looked up at him as his lips closed around his head. And he sucked.

Yugi moaned, head tilting back and twisting the sheets in his hands, "Yami…" He took more of him into his mouth and settled his hands near his thighs. He could feel Atem behind him, hands at his ass. He was spread again and Atem's fingers breached him once more. He moaned around Yugi and pushed back into them, wanting them as deep as they could go. Atem's free hand ran up his spine and he hummed appreciatively. "You are tight. This will be fun."

He worked those fingers in him as he sucked Yugi. It seemed like an eternity and he craved release, needed it. His cock was painfully hard, throbbing. He wanted to be buried deep in Yami. Soon, he knew, that he would be able to.

Finally he pulled Yami up and removed his fingers, turning his head to hold his face in his hand, "Yugi? He is all yours."

The smaller of the three smirked and moved, turning Yami once again to face him. He straddled Yugi's legs and wrapped his arms around his neck as he felt Yugi's head at his entrance. And slowly he pushed into Yami. He trembled, eyes shut as he moved to meet him. "Ah!"

Atem watched, eyes dark as their bodies joined, as Yami trembled slightly. He wanted that too. Maybe they could try something new tonight. The alcohol would help a little, help Yami relax.

He crawled toward them, licking his lips. Carefully, he maneuvered them so Yami was on top of Yugi, legs spread wide. And Atem groaned. Seeing them coupled made his vision blur and his already painfully hard cock twitch. He wanted that too, wanted to be buried in Yami's ass. And he would be… His hands rubbed along his cheeks. Lube. He couldn't do this with just spit. Groaning, he reached under the bed and retrieved it, coating his hand and running it over Yami again.

"What are you- Nng..." Yami closed his eyes tightly, arms flying around Yugi as Atem's fingers pushed in beside Yugi's length. He didn't think it was possible to be stretched this way, didn't think he would ever be in this situation. Yet here he was, straddling the smaller man as another stretched him past what he ever thought was possible.

It didn't seem to take long until those fingers were gone and he felt Atem press into him from behind. His lips made contact with the shell of his ear, "Be brave." Yami bit his lip...

And he felt the second broad head start to push into him.

It hurt. Gods did it hurt. His body struggled to accommodate the both of them. But with Atem muttering softly to him in what he assumed was Egyptian and Yugi kissing his shoulder, he was able to relax enough to let Atem in, parting slowly for him. They waited for him, for any signal that he was okay. It took him a while, almost afraid to feel them move.

His body already felt like it was splitting in half.

"Okay… I'm okay. Just take it slow." He felt Atem's teeth nip the crook of his neck.

"We would never hurt you, Mou Hitori no Boku," Yugi murmured, leaning in to kiss him softly. The movement caused him to shift a little inside Yami, forcing a moan from his parted lips. Yugi smiled and rolled his hips a bit to cause more friction.

Only he got two moans instead of one.

Atem looked over Yami's shoulder at him, eyes narrowed slightly. Yugi's length had brushed against his too. And it had felt too good. His lips twisted into a smirk and, gently, he lifted Yami slightly. Yugi's hands rested near Atem's, just above Yami's hips, and helped guide him up. Then they slowly guided him back down. Yami's head tilted back, a loud moan trapped in his throat as the air was knocked from his lungs.

The two men inside him surged almost as if they were one being. Atem set the rhythm and Yugi followed suit. Yami could feel himself parting as they thrust into him; his muscles loosened even more for them. Was that even possible? He already had two men inside him. Neither of them could be considered small. With a groan he tilted his head forward and kissed Yugi, moving as best he could with them. Atem's lips fell to his neck and he licked, feasting on his skin.

Yami couldn't see straight, couldn't think. He could barely suck in a breath before it was ripped from him again. "Ah…" A constant string of ohs and ahs escaped his parted lips as the pace increased steadily. Atem pulled his head back by his hair and kissed him, guiding him up and down with the pace he set.

Yami wasn't…

He couldn't…

Then Yugi's hand wrapped around him and pumped him in time with the pace they set, his thumb running over the slit on the tip. A loud cry escaped Yami, one of his arms flying up to wrap around Atem's neck and arching against him. Atem chuckled, his tongue darting out to lick along his shoulder, "I adore the noises you make, love. Make more of them…" His hand trailed down Yami's side until he found the spot on his ribs that got him every time.

There was a sudden intake of breath and Yami moaned, "Nng-"

"Those are such delicious sounds. I don't think you know how much hearing them excites me…"

"I think he can feel it, Atem…" They thrust together: hard, fast, relentless. Yami was spinning out of control, clinging to them with the last shred of sanity he had. One of them shifted inside him and struck something within. His eyes flew open and he moaned. "Oh gods… Oh gods…"

He heard a growl behind him. Atem… And he thrust into that spot, wanting more of those sounds, the feel of Yami tightening around them. He craved, more than anything, to watch Yami as he gave into orgasm, the euphoria of release. If only he could see how beautiful he really was.

Yugi leaned forward and kissed Atem over Yami's shoulder before nibbling on Yami's ear, "Mou Hitori no Boku… I want to feel you. Please. Cum for me… for us." And at Yugi's words Yami's body froze. He twitched. Then a long, loud moan ripped from his throat.

Euphoria. Blazing, white hot abyss as his seed shot from his tip, splattering against Yugi's chest. It was enough to pull the other two over the edge with him. Together they feel into the aftermath. Yami felt… full. Their essence within him making him warmer than he already was. Atem's heavy breathing barely registered as Yami slumped into Yugi. The smaller smiled, "You are beautiful. Both of you."

Atem smiled and shifted, lifting Yami and pulling out of him then helping Yugi out. They cuddled him, sandwiching him between them. The king took a breath and grinned, "You are both beautiful… I love you both." Yami offered a tired smile, "I love you both…"

"You okay?" Atem rubbed a hand up his spine.

All Yami could do was nod; he was just so tired. And he would be sore. But he was happy, content and very, very sated. Two sets of arms circled around him, bodies pressed into him as they cuddled together, basking in the afterglow. Yami couldn't keep his eyes open. Atem murmured to him again and his eyes slipped closed.

The smaller of the three smiled and kissed him quickly before kissing Atem and settling back down with them, "Sweet dreams my loves." His eyes closed and, slowly, he drifted to sleep.

But Atem wouldn't. Not yet. This was his favorite part. He liked watching his two boys as they slept. They were so peaceful and, this is where he marveled, all his. The loves of his life… He shook his head. Kings didn't get sappy. But he couldn't help himself; especially when it came to these two. The Egyptian smiled softly as he watched them, "I love you both. So much." His fingers brushed the hair from Yami's face and he leaned over to kiss Yugi's forehead.

His boys.

And, he knew, that they would always be together.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


End file.
